A Ponderosa Pine Christmas
by BettyHT
Summary: Adam goes to Tennessee on business but finds personal concerns outweigh business considerations.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Doing his best to ignore the oily coal smoke that poured in through the open windows of the train as it crossed Kentucky into Tennessee, Adam looked down at his black shirt and pants grateful that they would not show any sooty stains when he disembarked. It was unbearably and apparently unseasonably hot in the middle of the country. It was September, and he had expected some cool fall days. Apparently he wasn't going to be that lucky. It was sticky hot. It seemed hotter he thought with his clothing sticking to him soaked with his sweat. If he had been doing something other than sitting, he might have been more comfortable too. He had ridden in stagecoaches to Denver and then on the train from there. He was making a trip that he had convinced his father was good business sense. He wanted to buy some premium breeding stock and have it shipped to them. The market for fine horses was growing rapidly in California and Nevada. Some of the best breeding stock was in Tennessee, and his father knew a family who owned one of the large horse breeding farms. That was his destination. He only hoped the weather would be a bit cooler soon. He felt tendrils of his damp hair on his forehead and felt sweat on his face and neck. He pulled a handkerchief and wiped his brow and neck. It did little good. He was just as damp with sweat a few minutes later.

When they called out the next stop, Adam grabbed his bag and headed to the door at the back of the car. The train pulled to a slow stop very dramatically with squealing wheels and puffs of steam. When it had come to a complete stop, Adam exited the car and hopped down to the platform not waiting for the steps to be pulled close. He had a reservation at the hotel and intended to take a long bath and hopefully find a laundry close by to wash the clothing he had worn on his trip. The next day he was supposed to meet with the family he had been sent to see. He hoped that they would have horses suitable for his needs because he knew his father would be disappointed if he didn't conclude some business with his old friends.

At the hotel, the clerk looked at Adam a bit disdainfully and was obviously displeased with his attire. Adam wrote his name and home in the guest book, and that didn't help the clerk's attitude at all.

"So, you are a cowboy. I must tell you that our guests expect quiet and decorum. Ladies here expect men to act as gentlemen. Perhaps you would be more comfortable in one of the other hotels in town? If you wish to stay here, I'll have to ask you to pay for a week in advance."

Adam leaned forward over the desk until the clerk backed up. "No, I don't think so. I'll try to keep the cowshit off your bed and maybe I won't spit in the hallways. I'll wait until I get to the lobby. Now if you have my room key, I'll be going to my room. I'll pay when I leave like any other guest."

Affronted but afraid, the clerk handed over the key and gave directions to the room. Unfortunately, Adam's designated room was on the street side of the hotel. That meant it was hotter and noisier than rooms to the back. He dropped the key back on the desk.

"I traveled a long way to get here. I had a reservation for one of your best rooms. I want what I requested originally and reserved. Try again."

The clerk picked up the key and dropped another one on the desk. Adam looked at it and waited for directions. "If it doesn't meet my expectations, I'll be back." The clerk picked up that key and dropped another on the desk.

"It's upstairs at the back and at the end of the hall. There are two windows in that room so you'll get a nice cooling cross draft."

"Thank you. I knew you could do better. Now do you have a water closet in that room and does it include a bath?" At the clerk's nod, Adam picked up his bag and walked to the stairs. A couple had witnessed his behavior with the clerk. The man scowled a bit but didn't dare challenge this man in black who could intimidate with a look. The woman smiled though, and Adam tipped his hat to them before proceeding up the stairs.

In his room, he drew a bath in the small tub. It would require him to sit with his knees up but it was still the best bet to cool down after his trip. He stripped his dirty clothing off and slid into the tub. He soaped and soaked until he felt better. Once he got out, he shaved before he took his clothing from his bag and dressed for dinner. He decided that he would go out to find a tailor and see about getting some new shirts and perhaps a new suit or two of a lighter weight than the one he had. He thought it likely that he could get lighter weight trousers too. He walked out the front door of the hotel with the clerk hardly paying any attention to him. He smiled a bit knowing that the clerk had not recognized him. He did find a tailor's shop and was measured for new suits and trousers. The tailor thought that he could have the trousers delivered to the hotel by the next day if Adam was willing to pay extra. He was, so arrangements were made. The suit would be ready in two days, again if he was willing to pay extra. Adam was and made an appointment for a fitting to be sure that the suit fit him properly. He paid a substantial sum as a down payment, and the man running the shop was very gracious. Adam next asked for the best place for a good dinner in a cool environment, and the tailor suggested a restaurant up on a hill. That made sense to him so Adam thanked him and hailed a carriage to get a ride to the restaurant.

At the restaurant, there was a wide veranda overlooking the river. Adam walked to its edge and was pleased at the vista as well as the natural breeze that came up the hill. Out on the river, a young boy was paddling a small boat. In the bow of the boat, a woman lounged, but she was no ordinary woman. She looked like an angel with her light hair blowing in the breeze. She had on a light dress and trailed one hand in the water. Adam imagined himself in that boat rowing that beautiful creature. He might never leave here if he could find one so enchanting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the morning, Adam inquired about the horse farm he was to visit and found that he had nearly been there the night before when he had been at the restaurant on the hill. The man at the livery stable told him that he could follow the same road, and he would see the gate to the farm only about a quarter mile further down the road. Adam decided to rent a horse to ride and planned to be at the farm to see about buying some horses by ten that morning. It was a pleasant morning for a ride, and he found the farm entrance very quickly. As he rode the long driveway to the home and stables he could see, he admired the horses in the pastures. They were tall with strong lines and muscular builds. They were exactly the kind of horses he wanted to buy. He could only hope that the price would be reasonable because with the shipping costs, these were going to be very expensive horses regardless.

A muscular and tall young man came to greet him with some suspicion. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I was told by my father that I should visit this farm first to see about buying some horses. He said he would write to let you know that I was coming here. My name is Adam Cartwright."

"That sounds like a northern name. You ain't here about confiscating our property, are you?"

"I was born in Boston, but I've lived most of my life in Nevada. I assure you that I am not here to confiscate anyone's property."

"Well, them federal revenuers been causing all sorts of problems for people in the south, and you don't sound like you're from around here."

"As I said, I'm from Nevada."

"What state is that in? North or South?"

"Travis, who you talking to?" From the first stable, a voice boomed out from the darkness. With the bright sunlight, the interior of the stable was as dark as night.

"It's a man from someplace called Nevaduh. I been trying to figure if he was a Yankee or not."

"Well, he's a Yankee, probly, but he's the one I told you I was expecting. Get him on over heah."

"Yes, suh." Looking at Adam with slightly less suspicion, Travis led Adam to the stable. He found a man in a wheelchair watching another man trim the tail of one of the horses.

"You must be Adam, Ben's boy. I'm right pleased to meet ya. We got a show coming up and I'm trying to make sure the horses look their best. We haven't had a show since before the War, so most of my groomsmen aren't familiar with how we like our horses to look."

"Yes, sir, but from what I saw riding up your drive, your horses don't need any special preparation to look quite remarkable."

"Boy, didn't your papa teach you anything about negotiations. You praise my horses like that and you already lost ground in the bargaining."

"Sir, if I said anything less, you would know that I was lying, and I would have lost even more ground in the bargaining. We'll start at square one admitting you have some of the finest horses in Tennessee."

"The whole damn country, you mean."

"I haven't seen horses in the whole damn country, but I have seen quite a few. The only bargaining is whether I can pay the price you've determined as your bottom line and how far you're willing to move to see if I can."

"Yes, indeed, you are your papa's son. He had that way of using words to confuse any issue until you didn't know whether you was agreeing with him or arguing still."

"I have to say I've had my share of such, ah, discussions with him which included the one as to whether it was worthwhile to travel here to buy horses and have them shipped to our ranch."

"Bet he about popped a cork on that one, didn't he?"

"Nearly did, yes, sir, he nearly did."

"Now why don't you call me Marion, and I'll call you Adam. We'll head on up to the house soon and I'll introduce you to the rest of the family." He saw the briefest of smiles from Adam. "If you are amused by my name, then you should consider how my brother Clare feels about his name. Our mother wanted some daughters. After three boys, she decided to give her next boys' names that might at least remind her of having daughters."

"Well I am very glad that didn't happen to me. In Nevada, I'd have to have come up with a nickname or fight a lot."

"I have the feeling you've never backed down from a fight."

"Oh, once or twice I have."

"Yes, about what I thought. Now we have to go around back of the house. I can't get this contraption up the front steps as I'm sure you guessed. In the back, I can roll in the door. Everyone will likely be in the kitchen anyway. Mother is baking this morning, and that's a sure way to know where to find my boys." As Marion pulled the door open and then swung his chair to roll into the kitchen, he called out to his wife. "Mavis, Adam Cartwright is here. Darn young buck is even more handsome than his father, but don't you go getting any ideas." Mavis smiled at Adam and went back to work. Their 'boys' turned out to be two muscular young men who looked Adam right in the eyes when they were introduced. Marion had named his sons with strong names probably reacting to his own name. Zachary and Isaac shook Adam's hand and smiled before sitting again at the table where they had been eagerly awaiting their mother's cookies being cool enough to sample.

As Mavis began serving the cookies, a blond young woman entered the kitchen and stopped suddenly on seeing Adam. She had a book under her arm and a blanket draped over her shoulder. Mavis grabbed a basket and walked over to the young woman and then escorted her to the door. "You be back in two hours or we'll be sending someone to look for you."

Adam was sure it was the woman he had seen in the boat the day before. He looked quizzically at the family after the young woman was gone. Mavis watched out the back door for at least a full minute before returning to the table to serve cookies. Marion finally broke the silence.

"That's our Ellen. She's a might uncomfortable around strangers. She hardly talks any more. She got the pox about the same time I did. We both got terrible fevers and were out of our heads for a long time. When I started to get better, I couldn't walk no more. My legs feel normal but I can't make them do anything. Ellen, well, Ellen just hasn't been herself since. She was a sassy, smart girl. Mother worried that it would take a strong man to be willing to marry her. Now, we only wish she was sassy. She hardly ever talks. She goes down to that river and sits on a bench to read her books. She takes a lunch and stays out there for hours. Mavis always tells her to be back in two hours, but she never is. We go check on her, and she's sitting on that bench."

"Does she ever go for boat rides on the river?"

"No, nothing like that. Why?"

"I saw a woman in a boat with a boy yesterday. The woman looked a lot like Ellen."

"Couldn't be. Now grab a couple of them cookies before Mavis packs em all up and sends them home with the boys."

"Home?"

"Oh, they're both married and live in their own houses. Each of them have two children already and Zach has another on the way. They come over in the morning every day to talk business. Zach runs the breeding farm next door, and Ike has the yearlings at his farm. The training takes place here on the main farm. We were able to buy up the neighbors' farms when they got older. We have almost one thousand acres now." Adam smiled. "How big is your ranch?"

"About one hundred thousand acres but not all is useable pasture land. Some is forest and some are high plateaus and steep hillsides. Probably about one third can be used for pastures."

"My, Ben has done quite well for himself. How many grandchildren does he have now?"

"Ah, that's where you have him beat. He has none because none of us has married yet. Joe has a new gal every month or two, and none have been around any longer than that. Hoss has had a couple of romances, but, like me, they've never worked out for a permanent relationship."

"Well, I do wish that he knows the joy of grandchildren some day. They are a blessing indeed. Now, shall we go look at some horses?"

Wheeling himself down to the main paddock, Marion asked Travis to have the grooms lead a few of the horses into the paddock. For the next two hours, Adam watched and evaluated. Then they were called to the house for lunch. They discussed horses and Marion was impressed by the choices Adam had made. They agreed to start talking prices after Marion had the nap that Mavis insisted he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"If you don't mind, may I stroll around the place?"

"Go right ahead. This is a beautiful piece of property. Don't stroll through that pasture down at the end of the lane though. We have a feisty stallion in that one, and he'll charge anyone who invades his domain. Travis has your horse inside the first stable if you decide you want to ride at all."

Normally Adam preferred riding to walking, but he had a destination in mind this time. He walked across the manicured back lawn with its duck pond in the center and strolled toward the river. Inside the house in the bedroom, Marion had a question for Mavis. "Is he walking toward the river?"

"Yes, he is. Oh, Marion, do you think it's all right. I saw how he looked at her. He was enchanted. She may be very frightened though."

"He's a good man. I can tell. She has to get used to meeting men. She'll never find one to marry if she spends all of her time by the river all alone."

"There's that boy who visits with her sometimes."

"That little ragamuffin, he only comes to get food from her. No, she needs to meet a few strangers. She won't leave this farm, so the next best thing is to have a few strangers here who can go to see her. It was grand luck that Ben's letter arrived just as we were talking about doing this. A handsome cultured man like that is just the one to start her thinking she can trust people again."

As Adam neared the river, he heard voices. He stopped as he heard oars in oarlocks. Then he heard a boat pulling away. He strolled to the riverbank thinking he had missed her only to see a boy in a small boat who waved at him before getting back to moving across the river. Suddenly he was startled by a soft voice.

"Jacob needs to get home. His mother is entertaining, and he needs to make sure there's enough firewood and fresh water in the house. He'll sit outside and wait to see if they need anything."

"That was you on the river yesterday."

"Yes, but please don't tell Mama and Papa. They are so protective. They don't want me to do anything that might mean I could get hurt. They've been that way ever since I was sick. I'm feeling better, but they won't let me do any work or go anywhere off the farm by myself. If I go with them, they handle all the conversation and make sure no one gets too close. I come out here by the river because I can feel free again."

"They said you were a smart and sassy girl who was changed by her illness. They seem to think you are very frail."

"In some way, I may be. I don't know. I know I was, but now I have no way of knowing if I am or not. Who knows? Does that make sense to you because, as I said it, it seemed I used 'know' an awful lot?"

"It made sense. My name is Adam, by the way, Adam Cartwright."

"Yes, I know." She chuckled softly then, and Adam thought it must be the sound that angels made in heaven and that he was blessed to be able to hear it here on earth. Watching Adam, Ellen wondered what he was thinking. "You're smiling. Did I say something funny?"

"No, I thought your soft laugh was delightful. May I sit with you?"

Ellen slid over on the bench giving half of it to Adam. He still had to sit close because the bench was not large. "I'm sorry, but Zach built this bench for me. I don't think he ever thought I would be sharing it. Jacob shares it, but he's so much smaller than you."

"Is that why you bring a lunch out here every day? You feed Jacob?"

"That was very perceptive of you. Yes, his mother doesn't worry too much about him. He catches fish from the river and has that to eat, but I bring him sandwiches and cookies. A boy should have sandwiches and cookies."

"The poor kid dresses in ragged clothing."

"I know. I can't give him clothing to wear though. I did once, and his mother sold it. I gave him a pocketknife, and she saw him using it and took that and sold it too. The woman is a witch. I wish I could do something for him, but I can't even take care of myself."

Attempting to change the subject, Adam had a different question. "I saw you bring a book out here. I assume you like to read. What is the book?" Adam stood and looked out over the river.

"Very adept change of subject, Adam Cartwright, and it's a collection of poems and sonnets. I read to Jacob, and then I have him try to read them to me. He's starting to learn more words. I hope that I can teach him to read. I help him sound out the words he doesn't know. He's really very smart."

"Would you read one to me?"

"Why, you must know how to read! Papa said you were a cultured man who has been to college."

"Perhaps, and I do love poetry. I would enjoy hearing you read one." As Ellen picked up the book and opened it, it fell open to what must have been one of her favorite poems. Adam enjoyed it too as she read "Hours Continuing Long" by Whitman.

_Hours continuing long, sore and heavy-hearted,_

_Hours of the dusk, when I withdraw to a lonesome and unfrequented spot, seating_

_myself, leaning my face in my hands;_

_Hours sleepless, deep in the night, when I go forth, speeding swiftly the country roads,_

_or through the city streets, or pacing miles and miles, stifling plaintive cries;_

_Hours discouraged, distracted—for the one I cannot content myself without, soon I saw_

_him content himself without me;_

_Hours when I am forgotten, (O weeks and months are passing, but I believe I am never_

_to forget!) Sullen and suffering hours! (I am ashamed—but it is useless—I am what I am;)_

_Hours of my torment—I wonder if other men ever have the like, out of the like_

_feelings? Is there even one other like me—distracted—his friend, his lover, lost to him? Is he too as I am now?_

_Does he still rise in the morning, dejected, thinking who is lost_

_to him? and at night, awaking, think who is lost?_

_Does he too harbor his friendship silent and endless? harbor his anguish and passion?_

_Does some stray reminder, or the casual mention of a name, bring the fit back upon_

_him, taciturn and deprest?_

_Does he see himself reflected in me? In these hours, does he see the face of his hours reflected?_

"That was beautiful. I like Whitman's work too."

"You knew it was Whitman! You are a cultured man. Would you read one to me now?"

Adam took the book and paged through it for a time and then began to read Whitman's "To a Stranger".

_Passing stranger! you do not know _

_How longingly I look upon you, _

_You must be he I was seeking,_

_Or she I was seeking (It comes to me as a dream)_

_I have somewhere surely Lived a life of joy with you, _

_All is recall'd as we flit by each other, _

_Fluid, affectionate, chaste, matured,_

_You grew up with me, _

_Were a boy with me or a girl with me, _

_I ate with you and slept with you, your body has become not yours only nor left my body mine only,_

_You give me the pleasure of your eyes, face, flesh as we pass, _

_You take of my beard, breast, hands, in return,_

_I am not to speak to you,_

_I am to think of you when _

_I sit alone or wake at night, alone _

_I am to wait, I do not doubt _

_I am to meet you again_

_I am to see to it that I do not lose you._

"You seem sad when you read. Have you lost love then and never found it again?"

"You see into my soul just by my reading a poem?"

"You saw me and came to me. Do you believe in fate or predestination?"

"No, I don't, but sometimes when people are thrown together, those who did the throwing, probably without thinking or knowing, chose the right one for the other."

"Am I the right one for you, Adam?"

"I don't know, but I would like the chance to find out."

"Mama and Papa want to have a party while you're here. We have this grand entrance with the wide veranda in front and a grand staircase to the side. It is a wonderful place for a party. Please when they ask you, say yes that you will be delighted to be at the party."

"Ellen, I would be delighted. I shall try to act surprised when they invite me. I'm having suits made in town so I will be able to be dressed appropriately, I hope. Is a dark stripe suit going to be acceptable?"

"It will be wonderful. My brothers will wear the same suits they have had for years, and Papa wears a new suit only because he lost so much weight he needed a new one because the other sagged all over. I'm sure you will be the handsomest man at the ball. Tomorrow, when Papa takes his nap, will you walk out here and visit with me again. It's time for me to go back to the house. Mama wants me to practice my sewing every day. I would rather paint or draw, but she insists I do my stitches. She says a man expects that a woman knows how to do fancy work."

After Adam escorted Ellen back to the house, he began negotiating with Marion over the prices for the horses he wanted. The negotiations didn't go well. Marion's prices were unreasonably high by Adam's estimation. It took a lot for him to get Marion to budge on the price. It went that way the next day too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next afternoon, Adam walked to the river to visit with Ellen while Marion took a nap. Jacob was there.

"I asked Jacob to stay. I would like the two of you to meet."

"Good afternoon, Jacob. Ellen told me many wonderful things about you, but the best of all was that you are her friend."

"Hallo, do I got to call you Mr. Cartwright?"

"No, friends use first names. If you thought we might be friends, you could call me Adam."

Jacob mulled that over for a bit. "All right, Adam. It's a deal. Shake on it?" Jacob stuck out his hand, and Adam had to admit to himself at least, that he was surprised to find the hand very clean and Jacob's grip strong and friendly.

The three spent the next few hours reading, talking, and enjoying the pleasant company. By the time Jacob had to leave, Adam was as relaxed as he had been in quite some time. He again walked Ellen to the house. The days developed a pattern as Marion found one more horse to look at, one more task he had to do so he couldn't meet with Adam, and one more neighbor he had to meet. Adam knew by the second day that Marion was doing his best to keep him there longer. He didn't mind at all so he was gracious with each request that was made. Marion had to rest each day for longer and longer periods of time it seemed so Adam had more time to visit with Ellen and Jacob. On one visit, Adam brought a small metal box he had purchased in town. He could see that both Ellen and Jacob were intrigued as to what he might have in it. He opened it slowly making each of them rise up to peek over the lid. He pulled out a small notebook and pencils first handing them to Jacob.

"I thought you might like to learn how to write too. A man who can read should also learn to write."

"I don't know how to make all them marks."

"That's why I got this too." Adam pulled out a penmanship primer and a slate with chalk. "You can practice with these."

"Adam, if my Ma sees em, she'll sell em."

"That's why you get to keep the box too. You can find a place outside where it will be safe. The lid will keep the rain and insects away from them, and you can use them any time you wish."

"That's a lot of stuff. What you want for them?"

"It's a gift from a friend to a friend. Maybe you could show me where you catch fish around here some afternoon."

"It's a deal, Adam." Jacob stuck out his hand for another handshake as Ellen smiled. Jacob moved to take the box from Adam but noticed another small paper box at the bottom of the larger metal box. "Hey, you forgot something in here."

"No, I didn't forget. That's for Ellen."

"Oh, shoulda thought of that. Here ya go, Miss Ellen." Jacob handed her the box which she eagerly opened.

It was a small pocketknife. Ellen had tears in her eyes when she looked at Adam. She whispered. "Thank you." Then she turned to Jacob. "Look, Jacob, it's a pocketknife. Adam gave me one so I could give it to you."

"Well, that don't seem right that you get a gift just to give it away."

"Jacob, I got two gifts in one. I got a gift from Adam that he knew would touch my heart, and now I can give that gift to you, and that touches my heart again. I am doubly blessed and thankful."

Smiling and looking very pleased with himself, Adam waited for Jacob's reaction. The boy thought he ought to get back home and find a good spot to hide away his treasures. His grin couldn't have been bigger. Ellen moved over on the bench then to let Adam sit beside her.

"Adam, that was very sweet of you. Jacob doesn't have an easy life, and it's amazing that he is as wonderful as he is."

"Sometimes great courage and a strong mind can be hammered in the hottest forge. Jacob will be all right. He already has a wonderful friend."

"He has two wonderful friends. You are a very special man. I wish I had met you before I was ill. We could have had some wonderful times."

"My sweet Tennessee rose, how do you know you can't have wonderful times again? Your father is in a wheelchair, but I can't see that you have any limitation like that."

"Mama and Papa have told me that the doctor said I had to be careful and not do anything too strenuous. It could make me sick."

"When did he tell them that?"

"I guess it was three years ago when I was so sick. I don't remember much about that time. For most of a year, I spent my time in bed or resting in a chair after one of my brothers carried me down the stairs. I was so weak by then, I couldn't do much of anything. Mama fed me my meals just as she fed my father."

"I wonder if you were weak because of your illness, or weak because no one let you do anything for yourself. You don't seem frail at all. Perhaps we could take a walk along the riverbank?"

Ellen had been thinking as Adam had talked. She had to wonder if he was correct in his reasoning. It seemed sound. She had been told so many times that she couldn't do things that she had not tried to do much of anything. The walk would be a test. She stood and offered her hand to Adam who smiled and turned to guide her along the water's edge. She stumbled a few times on the uneven ground, but Adam was there to steady her each time. Soon she was breathing harder but felt more alive than she had in some time. Adam noticed the color in her cheeks. He reached up to push a loose tendril of hair back behind her ear.

"You are such a beauty, my Tennessee rose. Now, I don't want you to overdo it the first time you tried. Let's turn and walk back to the house."

By the time they reached the house, Ellen was breathing hard and her cheeks were a bright red. Mavis came outside and rushed to Ellen's side. "Oh, my, are you sick? You have a fever. You need to get in the house immediately. I'll get some cool cloths for you."

"No, Mama, I'm fine, really, I am. Adam took me for a walk. I got a bit tired, but I feel wonderful. I'm not sick."

Marion had wheeled himself outside by then. Mavis turned to him. "Now look what you've done. He took her for a walk on the riverbank. She could have died." Mavis shepherded her daughter inside. Ellen looked back helplessly at Adam. He shrugged.

Marion waited until the door slammed shut. "Was she ever in danger?"

"No, I held her hand and made sure she never fell or was in any danger. It was just a walk."

"Oh, I know. Mavis wants Ellen to be well again, but she is terrified of letting her go. She also isn't ready for Ellen to have any romantic interest in a man, but I can see that ship has sailed. We thought to have you help Ellen come out of her shell. Well, you've certainly done that, but if you hurt her in any way, know that I and my sons will never forgive you, and there will be retribution."

"I would never harm her in any way."

"Yes, and what will it do to her when you leave to go back to your home in Nevada?" With that, Marion wheeled his chair around and went back into the house. Adam wasn't sure any more if he was going to be invited to that party. He hoped he would be, but for now, he thought it best that he leave and let the family decide how they felt about him. He couldn't help having a small smile as he thought about Ellen though. He still had the smile when he returned to his hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Adam rode out to the farm hoping that his reception would be friendly. It was but it was guarded, and both Zach and Ike echoed their father's warning from the day before. Adam wanted to ride some of the horses he had selected, and Marion thought that was a fine idea. He had Travis tell the grooms to saddle up three of them. The first horse was spirited and somewhat difficult to handle. Marion had a look of disappointment thinking that Adam wouldn't want that one. Adam surprised him though because he was always thinking.

"I still like this horse's lines, but his temperament is a problem. I'll take him off your hands if the price is lower. Seeing a groom ride him made me think he was better trained than this, but I suppose that groom has been with him since he was foaled so he behaved better with him."

The second horse was much like Adam expected. The third horse was recalcitrant and didn't want to run. By the time Adam made a circuit of the pasture, he was a bit frustrated with the animal.

"I'm sorry, Adam. That horse was Ellen's colt. He's never taken to anyone else. I guess he is still her horse. He's gotten to be an expensive pet."

Adam could see Ellen watching them from a bench under a tree next to the stable. Without dismounting, he waved her over. Her brothers were shocked to see her nearly run to the fence when Adam waved to her. Zach and Ike looked at each other and then at their father who shrugged. Ellen hadn't been near the horses since she had been ill. She stopped at the fence next to where Adam sat on her horse.

"I think he must miss you terribly. I know I would if we were separated for three years. Why don't you come inside and say hello."

Zach was reluctant to open the gate for his sister but a look from his father made him do it. All three men watched as Ellen slowly approached her horse. He turned to look at her and tossed his head. It was the most spirit Adam had seen from him. Then he lowered his head to allow Ellen to stroke his cheeks.

"I miss riding you, Zephyr. I really do miss you."

"How about a ride? You can sit up here with me. This saddle's pommel is so low, it won't bother you at all."

Marion wanted to yell out a no, but he couldn't when he saw the look of absolute joy on his daughter's face. Adam kicked his foot from the stirrup and reached down to help Ellen climb aboard. She put her foot in the stirrup and Adam easily lifted her up. She turned and sat across his lap. Once he had his foot back in the stirrup, he turned the horse easily and they set off at a walk around the pasture. As Adam held the reins, he had both arms around Ellen making sure she could not fall. Zach and Ike sat on the fence watching intently.

"Papa, Mama is gonna have your head for this one."

"Yes, Zach, I know. If I wasn't already in a wheelchair, I think I'd soon be in one anyway, but I can't stop her. I haven't seen her smile like that since she was ill. No matter what Mama says, this is worth it." Zach and Ike nodded in agreement and turned back to watch their sister ride with Adam. Marion thought he heard a sound and turned to see Mavis standing on the veranda with her hand to her mouth. Her precious baby girl was in the hands of a virtual stranger and riding one of the fastest horses they had ever had on their farm. Her heart was pounding and hardly slowed even when Adam got back to the gate with Ellen and helped her slide to the ground and into the waiting arms of her brothers.

"Thank you, Adam." Zach and Ike nodded. They had been scared, but Adam had taken good care of their sister.

"Why don't you take him for a run?" Ellen smiled up at him.

"Ellen, he barely wanted to walk for me before."

"But you're friends now." She stepped to Zephyr's head. As he turned toward her, she stroked his cheek. "You'll run for Adam, now, won't you, my beauty?" Zephyr's head bobbed twice almost as if he was agreeing to her request. She stepped back to allow Adam to wheel the horse toward the open pasture. With the lightest of pressure, Adam was able to let the horse break into a gallop. Zephyr was fast enough to deserve his name. After a gallop around the pasture, Adam pulled him into a slow trot to cool him down and then brought him over to the assembled family.

"You're right. This is a magnificent animal, but I don't think he'll ever belong to anyone but Ellen, his Tennessee rose." As Adam dismounted, Ellen came up to him and Zephyr. As Adam handed off the reins to the groom, he offered Ellen his elbow and walked with her toward the house and her nearly traumatized mother. Marion and his sons watched him go.

"He's got more hanging on him than any man I know. He's walking right up to Mama, and he's gonna get blasted." Ike nodded at Zach's statement.

As Adam neared Mavis, he felt Ellen stiffen a bit on his arm. She was worried about what her mother would say. Adam disarmed the woman as easily as he had disarmed Little Joe, who at the age of six, had taken his father's pistol from the holster as it lay on the credenza of their home. He was about equally as scared though. "Mavis, thank you for allowing your daughter to ride with me. I'm sure it must have been very difficult for you, but I know all you care about are your daughter's health and happiness. I assure you that those are the major concerns for me as well."

"Ellen, dear, are you all right?"

"Mama, I'm very good, thank you. I haven't felt this good in years. I am so looking forward to the party now." Then Ellen covered her mouth as if she had inadvertently let out a secret. Mavis was so shocked by everything that had happened, she had no idea that she was being manipulated. Ellen was falling back into the habits she had before she had been ill. She poured it on then. "It was even so much more fun than taking boat rides with Jacob. I want to do this again tomorrow."

"Boat rides? Tomorrow? Oh my, I'll have to talk to your father about all of this."

"Mama, may we have the whole family at dinner tonight? I want all of them to meet Adam. They'll all like him, I'm sure."

Standing by her side, Adam was amazed as well as very happy to see how Ellen's personality was emerging. Each new facet of her delighted him.

"Yes, of course, we can do that. Yes, I'll get started now. Perhaps you can tell Zach and Ike so they can go home to tell their wives. Yes, that would be wonderful. Ah, ask them if the ladies could come over to give me some help." Mavis was also falling back into her pattern of behavior without realizing it. She was letting Ellen do more, and what was new was that she was entrusting Ellen's care to Adam too.

Turning around, Ellen and Adam walked back to the paddock to tell Zach and Ike that the whole family would be dining together that evening. All of them had a good idea what that meant. Ellen now considered Adam as her beau and wanted to let the whole family meet him. He knew what it meant as well and decided that he liked the situation very much. He met the family, and they liked him. For over a week, the days became less about negotiating for horses and more about Ellen. She rode Zephyr with him for two days, and then he suggested she should sit in the saddle by herself as he led the horse.

"Adam, I've been riding since I was old enough to sit. I think I can ride without you holding the reins and leading my horse."

"Yes, you have been riding, but not lately. And Zephyr doesn't know that. Once he has his familiar rider on his back, he could take off. He's very spirited. Let's just take this one step at a time until you're stronger."

Understanding the logic of that, Ellen sat in the saddle and Adam walked the horse around the paddock first, and then around the pasture. After a few days of that routine, Marion suggested Adam ride one of the other horses he wanted to buy. He rode beside Ellen but kept a lead rope attached to Zephyr just in case he attempted to take off at too fast a pace.

Each afternoon, Adam and Ellen met Jacob by the bench on the riverbank to read and to help Jacob with his writing. He was learning very fast. His self-confidence grew as well as his vocabulary. Adam asked each day for a picnic lunch that the three of them shared. Dinners were with Ellen's parents, and often Zach or Ike or both would bring their families to dinner too. They wanted their children to get to know their aunt as a healthy, vibrant woman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The day of the dance, Adam was not on the farm all day. Ellen missed having one of their rides and the picnic on the riverbank, but Jacob had said too that he was busy. On several days that Adam had said he had errands to run, Jacob had said that he was busy too. It made Ellen wonder if they were together, but then she thought that there was nothing they could be doing together that would not include her so she dismissed that thought. Mavis was delighted though to find that she had her daughter to herself and fussed over Ellen's dress and helped her with her hair as well as getting herself dressed to entertain. It had been a very long time since there had been such a big party in the area, and those who had been invited were just as busy preparing for the big event. People had been hired to cook and clean, and most of them would be dressed to serve for the party too. Excitement was at a peak in the house that day. As the time for the party neared, Ellen got very nervous. This would be the most people she had seen for years, but the only one she wanted to impress was Adam.

As the time for the party neared, Adam arrived on the farm. He handed his horse's reins off to a very familiar stable boy who grinned at him. Then he headed to the house where he was greeted by Marion, Zach, and Ike. All of them stood at the foot of the staircase waiting for the ladies to appear. First to come down the staircase were Zach's wife and Mavis. Next was Ike's wife. Adam waited patiently for Ellen to appear, and when she did, all he could do was stare in appreciation of the beauty of his Tennessee rose. Ellen was in a dark green gown that had ivory trim around the neck and at the sleeves. There were matching panels in the skirt. She paused at the top of the stairs and smiled at Adam when she saw that he had eyes only for her. Zach poked Ike with his elbow and made him look away from Ellen and see Adam. Ike and Zach both snickered then. They expected they would have a brother-in-law very soon. Their wives shushed them as Ellen slowly came down the stairs. Adam moved to the first step, and as Ellen arrived there, he took her hand and bent down to kiss the back of it. The musicians were cued by Marion and began playing a slow waltz.

"Would you do the honor of dancing the first dance with me?"

"I most certainly would. You may find me a bit awkward as a dance partner though."

"Never! I shall be dancing with an angel."

As Adam and Ellen began to dance, Zach and Ike invited their wives to dance, and the few guests who had arrived also danced. Ellen never noticed any of them. She felt Adam's warm hand on her back, and she watched his eyes as they danced. She knew she had to break the tension or she was going to kiss him right there in the middle of the dance. She giggled a little thinking how her mother would react to that.

"Something funny?"

"No, I was thinking about how I dreamed of what your first kiss would be like. I never expected it to be my hand you were kissing although that was very nice."

After a few more turns and some time to think, Adam had a question. "Were you thinking that if I kissed you the way you wanted, your mother would be shocked?"

"Something like that."

"Perhaps after a few dances, we could step out on the veranda and sit on a bench. I don't want you overdoing things at your first dance in a long time."

"In your arms, I think I could dance all night like this, but yes, a walk on the veranda would be very nice too." After several more dances with Adam, Ellen was ready to take a break. He walked with her out to the veranda, which was cooler. A gentle evening breeze helped cool them as they walked to the railing to watch more guests arriving. Ellen gasped as she saw the stable boy take the reins of a horse from a man who had just arrived. She whirled around so fast she almost fell. Adam wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Is this what the two of you have been doing?"

Pleased to have surprised her, Adam waved at Jacob as he took the horse to the stable. Jacob grinned and waved at the two of them before turning away to do his job. "Jacob is now working for your father as a stable boy. He'll be going to school during the day and doing chores here in the early morning and again in the evening. He's got a bunk with the others who work here."

"But how will his mother react?"

"I met with her and Jacob to make the offer after your father agreed to it. Jacob's mother was more than happy to part with her son for a commission. I paid her, and Jacob is now free of her although he promised his mother that he would be by to chop wood for her and do any repairs to the house that she needed. She doesn't deserve that boy."

"My father agreed? You paid a commission? Jacob is going to school? And where did Jacob get those clothes?" Ellen rattled off the questions as fast as she could think.

Adam smiled gently at her. "I had to take care of Jacob. Otherwise you would never agree to leave here and come live with me on the Ponderosa as my wife."

"What? But you haven't even kissed me yet. What will Papa say? Or Mama?"

"One thing at a time, my sweet Tennessee rose." Adam leaned down and kissed her softly. "Let's go sit on the bench over there and talk." Adam guided Ellen to a stone bench at the corner of the veranda away from the entrance to the house. "I asked your father for permission to court you. He has agreed. Your mother is in shock." Ellen smiled a little at that, and Adam continued his explanations. "I took Jacob to town and got him dressed appropriately for his new job. He's very happy to be here, and Zach and Ike have taken a liking to him already. He is a very likeable youngster. They'll all be watching over him. Now I have a very important question for you." Adam slid from the bench and on one knee, took Ellen's hands in his. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me and come to live with me on the Ponderosa?"

"Oh, Adam! Yes, I want to marry you, but what about my family. I will miss them terribly."

"The train already goes to Denver. In a year or two, your family can come to visit you or we can make trips here to visit them."

"Oh, yes, I would love that! When will we get married?"

"I would like to be home for Christmas. I want you to see the Ponderosa all dressed up in her winter beauty. In this dress, you look like a Ponderosa pine all trimmed with snow."

"Is that just before your brother, Hoss, chops it down to decorate your house?"

Inside, Mavis and Marion, who were anxiously waiting by the door to the veranda, smiled to hear Adam's booming laugh and Ellen's golden toned chuckle. They looked at each other and sighed as they realized they had gotten their daughter back only to lose her to Adam. But she was a healthy and happy Ellen so they couldn't feel too badly about that. When Adam walked inside with Ellen, her family could see how happy she was. She had that proverbial glow that a woman in love had. She rushed to her mother's side to tell her the news. Mavis had tears as she smiled for her daughter.

"Mama, I feel the same, but I'm so happy! Please be happy more than you're sad?"

Mavis nodded as Marion and their sons shook Adam's hand. They talked briefly about when the wedding would occur, and then Marion called for attention to announce his daughter's betrothal. Servants who had been instructed by Marion to wait for his signal brought in champagne. The guests toasted the couple and did so again a few weeks later when they were married in the same setting.

On the day of Ellen's wedding to Adam, the same guests were in place and included Jacob as everyone watched Ellen descend the stairs. Her dress was ivory with green trim. She wore her mother's strand of pearls and had her hair pulled back but hanging loose as Adam had requested. Her mother and sisters-in-law had placed several combs to hold her hair in place. Adam saw little of that as he looked upon her radiant face as she descended the steps to place her hand on her father's shoulder. Marion rolled his chair next to Adam. Taking his daughter's hand, he placed it in Adam's and then held both of their hands within his hands.

"Treat her well, son, and know that you have the greatest treasure you can have in this world: a woman who loves you with her heart and soul, and who will pledge to spend all of her days with you."

Adam smiled and nodded before turning to face the minister who had them recite the marriage vows. When he told Adam to kiss the bride, it was clear that they had been practicing as the kiss barely passed muster at staying within the bounds of propriety. Adam couldn't stop grinning the rest of that afternoon and into the evening as he received guests, enjoyed dinner, and then danced with Ellen on his arm or at his side. Later as he saw how tired she was getting, he told Marion that they were leaving. The family and the guests made their way outside and lined both sides of the drive as Adam helped Ellen into the carriage, and they cheered as Adam drove the carriage down the drive to the road. Ellen snuggled against his side. He had reserved a larger suite for the night and had moved his possessions there that morning. Ellen's bags were in the back of the carriage. At the hotel, Ellen's bags were taken to the room. Adam and Ellen followed the porter up the stairs. After the porter placed the bags in the room, Adam tipped him and waited for him to walk down the stairs. Then he picked Ellen up in his arms and carried her into the room kicking the door closed behind him. He kissed her as he held her.

"Aren't you going to put me down?"

"I don't want to do that, but I know I must." With a mournful look, Adam set Ellen down but kept his arm around her waist and wrapped the other around her shoulders pulling her into a passionate kiss. Once he broke the kiss, he whispered that he loved her. "I know you must be nervous about tonight. I know you love me and trust me so you know I would never hurt you in any way."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to know that what we do tonight is up to you. I don't want to do more than you're comfortable doing."

"Adam, Mama told me what to expect. I want to do it all. I want to be your wife completely tonight." Standing on tiptoes, Ellen kissed him then and pulled him closer as her tongue moved between his lips dueling briefly with his until his tongue plunged into her mouth. She felt his hand sliding up her arm and then very gently his fingers traced the neckline of her dress.

"Do you want help getting out of this dress?"

"My sisters-in-law gave me a beautiful wedding gown. I want to wear that. If you give me a few moments, I'll change. You can take off your tie and jacket too."

"My sweet Tennessee rose, I'll be taking off a lot more than my tie and jacket."

Ellen blushed and moved behind the dressing screen to slip from her dress and other undergarments so she could put on her gown. Her sisters-in-law had warned her that if she wanted to keep the dress in good condition, it was best not to let a lusty man help her to remove it. She blushed again even more when she thought of the things her sisters-in-law had told her. She wasn't sure she could ever look her brothers in the eyes again without blushing. Those two ladies had been a fountain of information compared to what her mother had told her. She was looking forward to doing all of it with Adam.

When Ellen stepped from behind the dressing screen, she gasped and stepped toward Adam who had removed everything except his trousers, and he had quickly shaved. She touched his chest and marveled at how soft those dark curls were. She let her hand slide down his stomach to his waist before looking up to his face again. He was smiling at her. Then he kissed her lips before kissing her cheek and moving to kiss her below one ear. He kissed his way down her neck and across to the other side ending up below her other ear before kissing that cheek and moving again to her lips. So intent on the attention of his kisses, Ellen almost didn't notice that he had been untying the ribbons that held her gown together. She felt a cool breeze when her gown opened and then Adam kissed more and more of her as his hands caressed and roamed lower and lower. She gasped a bit when he found the spot he wanted most. By the next morning, she was sure he must have kissed every inch of her and some spots had gotten enormous amounts of his attention, both kisses and caresses. She loved it though as he made her body tingle and glow making her almost beg him to do more until he did.

In the morning, when Ellen awakened, she was a bit sore in a few spots, but thinking about how she got that way made her body tingle all over again. She moved up Adam's chest and kissed him and her breasts rubbed against his curly chest hair. That made her tingle even more especially in the parts that were a bit sore. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at her. "Can we do that again?"

"Do what?"

"All of it."

"We only have about an hour until we meet your family for breakfast. We can do some of it." Then he had kissed her and made love to her again. She had to admit to herself that she wouldn't mind at all if they were late for breakfast. What she did say got Adam laughing again. "I can't imagine why people who are married ever want to get out of bed."

"I think that is the purpose of breakfast. Without it, we might stay here indefinitely."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

On the day of his wedding, Adam had wired his family that he was headed home and that he had a big surprise. After he and Ellen had breakfast with her family on the morning after the wedding, they began their trip west, but first there were tears, handshakes, hugs, and promises to visit as soon as possible. Adam had planned an itinerary that allowed them to spend each night of their trip in a hotel. Besides the obvious reason, he wanted to be sure that Ellen had enough rest. She was stronger than she had been, but he didn't want to tax her strength. They also were bringing two horses with them, the mare Adam had admired and Zephyr. The horses traveled in a railroad car or trailed behind stagecoaches on long lead ropes. Each night the horses were fed grain and stabled so they could rest as well.

As their stagecoach neared Virginia City, Adam whispered a few instructions to Ellen to explain how he would like the homecoming to be. Once the stage pulled to a stop, the other passengers disembarked before Adam who stepped out to greet his father and brothers. They hugged him ignoring any slight discomfort that might have caused him, but nothing they did could cause him even the slightest unhappiness at this point. After their greetings, all three were admiring the horses tied on long lead ropes to the stagecoach.

"Son, those are magnificent animals. I hope you didn't mortgage the Ponderosa to buy them."

"No, Pa, they were free."

"They were free?" Ben looked at him as if he was mad, and Hoss and Joe wondered what he had up his sleeve. They didn't have to wait long.

"Yes, Pa, they were a wedding present."

"They were a wedding present?"

"Yes, a wedding present from Marion. He thought his daughter and I might want them." Adam extended his hand into the coach then to help Ellen from the stage. "Pa, Hoss, and Joe: I would like to introduce Ellen Cartwright, my Tennessee rose."

"Adam, why didn't you tell us you married?"

"Pa, I think I just did."

With a slight scowl for Adam, Ben turned on that beaming smile for his first daughter-in-law. "My dear, I am so pleased to welcome you to the family. As I'm sure you've guessed by now, these are my other two sons, Eric and Joe."

"Eric?"

"Yes, ma'am, that's my given name, but you kin call me Hoss. Everybody does."

"Ma'am, pleased to meet the lady who could tame my oldest brother." Joe took Ellen's hand and bent gallantly to kiss the back of it."

"Please don't call me 'ma'am'. Please call me 'Ellen'."

"Yes, Ellen, but maybe I'll be calling you 'Sissy' sometimes too. I always wanted a sister, and Joe may have the curls, but he just ain't what I had in mind."

"Hey, don't compare my hair to a girl's."

"Joseph, I have told you that you needed to get it cut." Ben enjoyed any opportunity to remind his youngest that he needed a haircut.

The men picked up the luggage then to carry it to the sleigh that was near the livery stable. There had been a lot of snow so the roads and pines were covered. Adam looked at Ellen as she walked beside him toward the sleigh and listened to his family. Adam shook his head.

"I have to warn you. They are always like this."

"That's good. I was worried."

"Worried? Why?"

"Well, sometimes people are on their best behavior with someone they don't know. I was hoping that wasn't true here."

Adam laughed. "Yes if this was their best behavior, you would be right to worry. It will take us a while to get to the ranch. I'm sure there are blankets in the sleigh. You can sleep a little if you're tired."

"Not on your life. I want to see everything. You've been telling me how beautiful the Ponderosa is. I want to see it all."

With Adam and Ellen in the back seat of the sleigh, Hoss and Joe sat on either side of their father who drove the sleigh home. The day was bright and clear. Ben took the long way home to show some of the most gorgeous vistas to Ellen. She was entranced by the beauty of it all and found it so different from Tennessee. Everything seemed to be on a grand scale. After about two hours, the sleigh stopped at the ranch house. Ben and Joe took the luggage, and Hoss prepared to unhitch the team. Adam helped Ellen from the sleigh.

"Well, here you are. A Ponderosa Pine right where she belongs: on the Ponderosa for a long and happy life."

"Thank you, Adam, for loving me and for everything you've done. I will love you always and forever."

"I was counting on that, sweetheart. I love you more than I could ever express." He leaned down to kiss her lightly on the cheek. He took her arm then to lead her into the house and smiled as he walked into his future.


End file.
